Oh, the Joys of Being King!
by Twilight Memories
Summary: What sort of adventures, pranks, and whatnot would our favorite lightning mamodo have if he were king? Pure chaos is sure to exist in the mamodo world with him as the ruler...DISCONTINUED. Sorry, have no inspiration. :[
1. Morning Troubles

_Hello everybody! After a review I got from my other story 'Come Back To Me' suggesting that I do something about Zatch Bell being king and doing weird stuff or whatever, I decided to do a fic of it. :-)_

_Now, this story DOES NOT have to do with any of my other stories, so don't ask where certain characters from my other stories are._

_This is my first attempt at a humor story, so sorry if it isn't that funny. But I'd be very grateful for suggestions of what I could have Zatch Bell do, and if I like the idea enough, I'll do a chapter of it or one similar to it. And I'll even be nice and say who gave me the though for it..._

_But anyhow, hope you like it. And if a chapter isn't too funny,please tell me what I can do to maybe improve it. __But you don't have to do that. XD_

_Anyways, on with the first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Oh, the Joys of Being King!

**Chapter 1**

**Morning Troubles**

A young mamodo known as Zatch Bell was wandering through the forests of the mamodo world. It had been a while since he was declared king, but not much had happened. He became the benevolent king he wanted to be, and everybody was happy.

OK not really, not everyone was happy. There were some mamodos who had thought of Zatch Bell as a weakling, and wanted to have the crown for themselves. But when the lightning mamodo was declared king… let's just say the got _unhappy_.

Anyways, back to our happy little Zatch, he was walking through the forests of the mamodo world. He had just waked up from his morning nap and was on his merry way when he came across a tree.

Now, looking up at the tree, you wouldn't think it was just an ordinary tree with green stuff growing off the twigs and large branches, but a tree with weird purple looking fruit.

Zatch, who was now staring up at the tree, decided he was hungry. Most mamodos ate as much as they could when possible, and this mamodo was definitely one of them. But actually, it was _all _mamodos who ate a lot…

Climbing up the branches, he picked up the scent of those fruits that were ripe and those that were not. As he got closer to the branch, he remembered that there was something different about the fruit – and not just that they were purple. The fruit was supposed to be different for some reason… but why? Oh well, it was fruit, what harm could come from them?

When he reached the first branch, it then snapped and he fell down to the grassy ground below. Zatch landed with a large "thump" as he hit the hard surface, and he let out a few groans of pain.

He looked up to the fruit he wanted to get. It was fairly large and very juicy looking. His mouth drooled just looking at it.

Determined to get what he wanted, Zatch Bell quickly climbed up the tree again to get the purple fruit.

The boy made gagging sounds as he drooled over the purple fruit. He reached his hand out and made a grab for it, but ended up loosing his balance and falling out of the tree again.

Again, he landed with a "thump" as he hit the hard surface of the ground. This time, he hopped back up, and began to climb the tree.

Thirty seconds later, he fell down again by tripping over a twig that was sticking out of the middle of the tree. And once again, he landed with a large "thump".

Annoyed, he jumped back to his feet and ran up the tree. And, being the strange child he was, he made yelling noises as he scampered up the trunk.

Finally, he reached the fruit and picked it up. His eyes looked longingly at it, and his mouth began to drool again. Zatch then took a large bite out of the purple fruit.

Then suddenly he realized something. He spit out the fruit, and tried to spit out the flavor that was in his mouth. He had forgotten that these fruits contained a nasty bitter taste, and he just about gobbled one down in one bite.

'Water!" He cried. Zatch had to get rid of the bitterness that was in his mouth, and water was a good way to do so.

Running around the tree, the lightning mamodo searched for water when he realized that he wasn't going anywhere. So he stopped, and looked around. There wouldn't be another body of water for some miles from where he was!

Sighing, he began to run off into the forest in hopes to find the tasteless liquid. He soon stumbled across a mamodo named Sugino.

He didn't run into him by suddenly walking across his path and saying "Hello", or "How are you today?" But he simply tripped over him as he was running.

The plant mamodo opened his eyes (for he was sleeping), and looked down at Zatch. The lightning mamodo had tripped over Sugino's foot and landed head first into the grass.

"What are you doing?" asked the normally quiet mamodo. He peeked at the mamodo king from under his plant-like hat.

"N-nothing!" Zatch Bell stammered. He stood up, and rubbed his eyes. As he was doing so, he began walking and didn't realize he was heading toward Sugino.

Zatch's blue shoes then stepped onto Sugino's bare feet- Sugino's shoes were drying because they mysteriously got a bunch of icky stuff in them not worth saying in them- and the mamodo let out a cry of pain.

"YEEOWW!"

The cry from the other mamodo startled Zatch, so he started yelling too. The two just yelled for a minute, and a few mamodos who were about a mile off could hear the echoes of their cries.

Finally, Zatch stopped, for he remembered he was thirsty, so he started to run off. "Sorry, but I need to find some water!" he called back.

The plant mamodo didn't hear him; he was too busy hopping on one foot, holding it with his hands. He looked over and saw him running away.

Thinking that Zatch had deliberately stepped on his foot, Sugino gave a frown and placed his hand on the surface of the earth, and it began to glow.

Zatch Bell was running off into the woods when he was suddenly stopped by a squeezing force. He let out cries of pain as a giant root sprang up from the earth and squeezed him.

"AAUUGH! Let me go!" cried the mamodo king as he began to struggle to get loose from the roots.

Sugino then walked up to where the lightning mamodo was. He gave a frown, and then placed his hand on the ground again.

The roots began to lighten up as the plant mamodo commanded them to let go of the king. Zatch fell to the ground, coughing.

"Hey, what the heck was that all about?" blubbered Zatch. He held his hand up to his throat and acted as if he was in some sort of sticky predicament where he was being choked.

Sugino just stared at him in a strange way. Finally, Zatch stopped his dramatic performance, and looked up at the other mamodo.

"What were you doing?" asked Sugino, staring at Zatch oddly.

"I don't know. Do you know?"

Sugino gave a blank look as the mamodo began to sniff the air. Zatch then jumped up and began to run off.

"I smell water!" he called out as he headed back into the woods.

Smell water? The plant mamodo continued to stare vacantly as the king ran off. "You can't smell water… Can you?" He shrugged. Sugino then walked off again, only to be tripped over by somebody else in the next hour or so. What? He wore so much green and brown he blended in with his surroundings!

But back to Zatch, he had finally found the water he was looking for and was gulping it down. He then sat up and wiped the liquid off of his face. Giving a sigh of relief to be free from the bitter taste, the king slumped down onto the grass.

He looked over to the left of him and saw something odd. He began to drool again as he realized what it was he was staring at.

"FROZEN FISH STICKS!" he cried happily. Jumping up to his feet, the lightning mamodo ran over to the frozen fish inside ice.

He began to chomp away at the iced up surface, when yet another mamodo appeared. His name was Reycom.

The ice mamodo stared at Zatch as he ate away at the fish. "Hey!" he cried angrily. Zatch stopped eating and looked over at Reycom.

"Hi! What's up?" Zatch called back happily.

"THAT'S MY FISH STICK!"

"Huh?" Zatch stared at the half-eaten frozen fish before him. He then looked over at the enraged Reycom. "Oops..."

Reycom gave a huff and then ran over to Zatch, knocking him in the water. The other mamodo gave a squeak of surprise.

The ice mamodo then swam over to one end of the river and then opened his mouth. Ice emerged and it flew towards Zatch, but landed into the river. The section the mamodo king was in froze over and he was stuck.

"Help! Help! I'm freezing! I'm freezing!" Zatch called out, but nobody was around except for Reycom and Sugino (who was now asleep again and did not hear the king's pleas for help).

Reycom stepped over to where Zatch was and gave a laugh. "Ha! Now you'll know not to take my dinner!"

"Dinner?" Zatch echoed. "But it's morning!"

"Lunch, Dinner, Breakfast, they're all the same to me." the ice mamodo said, waving his hand in an I-don't-care matter.

"Speaking of which, can I finish off that frozen fish-stick?"

"NO!"

"Ok…" Zatch gave a sigh and looked around. He was getting colder, and he was hungry! "Well, I've got other things to do than be frozen. Okay? So just let me go!"

Reycom just laughed at Zatch. "Like that's ever going to happen."

Zatch shrugged (or at least tried to in the frozen water). "Well, in that case…" The lightning mamodo took a deep breath, and his eyes shot backwards as he exhaled lightning from his mouth.

Reycom received the full blast, and he let out a cry of surprise and pain. He then fell to the ground (the ice actually, he climbed onto the frozen part of the river).

Zatch Bell then began to squirm and wiggle around until he popped out of the ice. He gave a shiver, and then looked over to the frozen fish stick. "Yum…"

He ran over to it, and continued to munch on it. Yes, it was just another day for the mamodo king…

* * *

_So tell me what you think in your review! Remember, I'd also like some ideas please! Thank's for reading!_

_Read and Review! And if you are going to flame... be nice!_


	2. Night's Frights

_Hello again, peoples! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I had originally planned to start working on it again right when I completed 'Come Back To Me', but seeing that it only has one chapter left to go, I decided, why not just go ahead and work on this story?_

_So, yeah. I got an idea for chapter 2 and now I'm posting it up. Hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Oh, the Joys of Being King!

**Chapter 2**

**Night's Frights**

A figure of Zatch Bell could be seen sleeping on a branch in a tree. He let out big, loud, and annoying snores as he slept peacefully in the tree. Zatch had had a long day earlier, with all the frozen fish

He was dreaming that he was swimming, swimming in a pool that had millions of yellow tail swimming along with him. The boy (in the dream) would jump up in the air and the fish would too, and as he collided with the water he would snatch a fish and eat it. He would repeat the process over and over again until there was no more fish left.

That's when he woke up.

Zatch Bell found himself starting to try and eat his arm (for his hand was shoved in his mouth). He spat it out and wiped away the drool from his arm.

"That's not yellow tail…" he mumbled. Ah well, now that he was wide awake and full of energy, it was time to go have some fun!

With a giddy laugh Zatch hopped down from the tree and continued to walk. Now, what could he do now? A lot of mamodos would be asleep… and he wasn't exactly supposed to be out here, he was supposed to be back at the mansion where the king was supposed to live…

Zatch hated that mansion! It was so stifling all the time! Didn't they know that they needed to put air conditioner in there? The human world had them, so why couldn't the mamodo world?

But unaware to Zatch (for he never paid attention to these things) the mamodo world did not have the kind of technology the human world did. Therefore, no AC's.

Anyways, he had to do something now that he was awake. And complaining wasn't exactly fun, so the lightning mamodo decided what kind of pranks could he pull off tonight…

After a while he soon encountered Kanchome. He was still awake, and was munching on a few suckers… actually... make that _a lot_ of suckers. His duck-like beak thingamajig for a mouth seemed to work like a machine as he constantly stuffed sweets in it.

Zatch Bell noticed that Kanchome was the only one around at the moment, and he got an idea. A mischievous smile crept upon his lips, and he started snickering.

The little blonde imp then began to climb up a tree that was near the other mamodo. He crawled onto a branch that was directly above Kanchome and was a good ways above him.

The lightning mamodo took a deep breath, and then started to whisper in a sing song sort of voice.

"Kanchome… Kanchome… where are you?"

The other mamodo seemed to notice the strange noise. Turning his head around, he looked for whoever was calling his voice.

"Kanchome… Kanchome… I have a fishy for you…"

"Fish?" Kanchome turned his head around this way and that, but couldn't seem to figure out where the voice was coming from. "What kind of fish?"

"Kanchome… Oh Kanchome… You've got something to do for me…"

"Something to do?" echoed Kanchome. He stood up on his feet and looked around. "But what about the fish?"

Zatch, who seemed to have forgotten about mentioning fish, continued with his strange talk to Kanchome.

"Kanchome… Kanchome… You've got some explaining to do…"

The mamodo's eyes then widened, and, thinking that the 'voice' was referring to something he had done earlier (he stole candy when nobody was looking) began to cry.

"I'm sorry for taking the candy! I won't do it again, I swear!" wept the crybaby. He put his hands over his eyes and made strange gurgling noises.

Zatch began to laugh at the odd noises the other mamodo made. He never knew Kanchome could make such weird sounds… ha-ha, this was funny.

"Kanchome… Kanchome… time to play peek-a-boo…"

The mamodo stopped crying, and put on an odd look. "What's peek-a-boo?"

The lightning mamodo then decided that this would be the time where he made his move, while Kanchome was confused. The blonde put on the oddest expression he could think of (his eyes bulging a little, mouth grinning in a very odd way…), and hopped down from the tree.

Zatch made yelling noises as he landed onto the ground; he then stood up quickly with his hands over his head.

"Ha-ha! Praying Mantis Joe will solve the mystery of the peek-a-boo monster!" Zatch said in a weird voice. He began laughing maniacally as Kanchome freaked out and began screaming.

"AAAAHHH!" cried the other mamodo. He began running around in circles (Zatch was still laughing) and then headed in a different way through the forest, still screaming. "It's the peek-a-boo monster! Run for your lives!"

Zatch Bell then fell over onto his back, laughing. Oh, that was the funniest prank he had ever pulled since he got into the mamodo world! Even though he was king and not supposed to do things like this, it was still fun!

The mamodo wiped a tear away from his eyes and then looked off in a different direction. He heard voices, and then he gulped. Uh oh, he shouldn't be here… he could get caught…

Forgetting how he was king and could make up excuses to why he was out here, Zatch ran up another tree to hide.

He watched as a few mamodos he had never seen before walked by, he could even hear a few fragments of their conversation.

"Do you know where that scream came from?" asked a male mamodo.

"It kinda sounded like Kanchome." said a female mamodo.

"…" said a dog-like mamodo.

"If it was Kanchome, then there's nothing to worry about." said the male mamodo.

"Yeah, I agree." said the female mamodo.

"…" spoke the dog-like mamodo.

They all agreed, and then headed back into a different direction into the woods. Zatch watched them as they walked off, and then he hopped down from the tree.

"Phew… that was close." He sighed, and turned his head around. Now what should he do? Zatch could still hear Kanchome screaming off from somewhere in the woods… So it wouldn't be as fun to scare him again since he was busy screaming.

Zatch Bell shrugged and then continued on his way. Hmm… where to go now…?

As he began to walk deeper into the woods, everything became quieter and darker. There were no signs of any mamodos at all, and the woods seemed to be getting gloomier.

The silence was beginning to freak him out a little… Where was he, anyways?

Zatch looked around. The trees rose tall up into the air, and there was moss and vines covering the base of them. The sounds of bugs or crickets were absent, and the silence had an eerie feel to it.

The lightning mamodo turned around to look behind him. Where was he…? Oh, no… now he's lost… Just great!

As the mamodo began to walk backwards, he stepped on a twig. He gave a yelp of surprise and his hair stood on end.

When he realized it was just a stick, Zatch gave a sigh and wiped away some sweat off his forehead with his arms.

"Well, that scared me." He laughed, and continued on his way. Now all he needed to do was to find a way out of the forest.

As Zatch Bell turned the corner, he didn't notice a figure lurking in the shadows. The figure looked over at the blonde mamodo, wondering what he was doing here in the forest… but it didn't matter to him.

Zatch began to whistle an odd tune as he walked along. Actually, the tune was just there to calm his nerves a little. He then thought he heard footsteps, and so he turned around.

But nobody was there.

Zatch eyed the area where he thought he heard the sound, and then he heard a snap of a twig right behind him.

The lightning mamodo gave a gulp and slowly turned his head around to face whatever it was that was there.

When he looked up, he saw a figure dressed in black with a pale look to his skin. The other mamodo's eyes stared blankly down at Zatch, and this scared him.

Not exactly knowing who this was, and thinking it was something out to get him, Zatch Bell screamed even louder than Kanchome and ran off, mimicking what he said.

"The peek-a-boo monster! Run for your lives!" shrieked the lightning mamodo as he ran off into the woods.

As he left, the figure was revealed to be Brago. He had come out from his spot under the tree when he heard yelling a few minutes ago, and then he found Zatch.

Brago stared blankly as the mamodo king ran off. What in blazes was that all about? And what was this… "Peek-a-boo monster"…?

Strange…

The dark mamodo shrugged, and then went back to his spot under the tree. Yup… he sure had a strange king all right… Why was he king again anyways? Why couldn't it have been him? After all he went through with Sherry…

He shrugged again as he sat down. It was just an ordinary night in the mamodo world…

* * *

_So, tell me, was chapter 2 good? Was it bad? Or do you not have an opinion about it? Ah well, nonetheless, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_And, yay, people actually like this story! -smiles- Thank you all reviewers!_

_**PsychicLunar: **It's frozen popsicles? Ah, well, that one episode where Zatch called those frozen sticks with fish in them something, was a long time ago. So I don't remember what he called them. Yeah... and I think the different-stories-all-at-once thing will just help me get my mind off things. That way if I'm bored with one story or just can't think of something for the next chapter, I'll have something else to work on. That sort of thing..._

_**StaticShock28: **They do know Zatch is king, they just don't care about him... or something like that... XD_

_**Alison: **Glad you like it!_

_**Enula: **Yes! It was you! You gave me the idea for this story! Thank you! Haha, yes, sometimes pointless things are just funny! But if they're too pointless and don't have a plot... then that might be a different story... ah well. Glad you like it!_

_**llppoo33: **Glad you like it!_

_**ravester16:** Again the same line, Glad you like it!_

_Yes! People like this story! I'm happy! -hops up and down like crazy- Ok, i'm probably scaring you now, aren't I? Ah well, thank you to all who review!_


	3. The Dance Contest

_Hello again! I'm back with the next chapter of this story! Well, it's late at night and I just finished it, so sorry if the ending isn't as funny. I'm sure its still funny, but you never know. Oh, ignore me my brain isn't thinking strait..._

_Brago: You're brain NEVER thinks strait!_

_Me: Hey, that was mean!_

_Brago: Who cares._

_Me: I care! Oh well. At least I got to have you humiliated (sort of) at the end of this chapter!_

_Brago: You... what...!_

_Me: Yup. You just wait and see! Oh, and here... -hands Brago a paper bag with two eye holes-_

_Me: Just in case you want it._

_Brago: -glares-_

_Heheh... yeah. Brago gets to do a lil' something later on in this chapter. Sorry if i made him out of character, but I was bored and I wanted to do something... different..._

_Brago: Why, you little bi--_

_Me: Shush now! Let the reviewers read now! Haha!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If i did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Oh, the Joys of Being King!

**Chapter 3**

**The Dance Contest**

Zatch Bell woke up with a start the next morning. He gave a small shiver as he remembered the previous night's encounters with the 'peek-a-boo monster', who in fact was actually Brago but Zatch didn't pay attention to that sort of detail.

So he freaked out when he saw the sinister look on the dark mamodo's face when he walked up behind him. Naturally, he ran off screaming like anybody his age would have done. Thus, he left a very confused Brago behind him.

But that was all last night. It was time to think of the future (which was something Zatch Bell rarely did).

Anyways, he woke up with a start. He stretched out his muscles and began to jog in place. It was time for a nice, new day in the mamodo world. It just needed something… _different_, for a change.

"I know what to do!" cried Zatch happily as his small brain thought up of something. "I'll throw a dance contest!"

Now, you see, Zatch had seen a few dance contests back in the human world when the battle for king was still being held, and he thought it looked fun. But what he didn't know is that it took a lot of training to make the dancers dance perfectly, like he had seen.

He remembered how he had to do this strange dance once when he was helping his human counterpart, Kiyo, complete a very silly promise to a friend. The human had promised that he would help his friend look for UFO's, and in order to 'summon' them he had to say these magic words and do a strange dance.

Zatch thought that the dancing was fun, and he remembered the magic words from that night too…

"Hiney, hiney, ho. Hiney, hiney, ho…" he began to sing along to the strange tune that he was taught that night. And then he began to skip along, completely forgetting about the dance contest.

But when he remembered the strange dance from that night the dance contest popped right into his head.

"I completely forgot!" the lightning mamodo said as he slapped himself on the head. "How could I possibly forget?" He shrugged, and then ran off to prepare for the contest.

The mamodo world was going to have an eventful day today… nothing like it's ever seen…

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was now early afternoon. The sun was shining, the strange birds that inhabited the mamodo world were chirping, and many other mamodos were walking happily about. That is… until a strange poster rose from the ground of a mamodo town.

It was very large and had a rainbow look to it. Bad drawings of what looked like people dancing were placed all over the poster, and in big letters across the front were the words "DANCE CONTEST". Many mamodos stared blankly at it as it rose into the air. Some wondered what the heck a dance contest even was, for they were either too dumb or didn't pay attention to such simple minded games.

And appearing right behind the poster was a large stage that also held the same words. Standing on the stage was Zatch Bell himself. And somehow, he managed to get a speaker phone.

"Everyone, mamodos of all ages, I welcome you for the first time ever, the mamodo dancing contest!" Zatch said, speaking through the microphone.

The mamodos all around him just stared at him blankly, some even put a finger up to their mouth in a clueless manner. Had their king gone mad…?

Tia, who happened to be around at the moment, walked up to the stage and gave a confused look. "Why are you holding a dance contest? Isn't that what humans do?"

"I was bored." was Zatch's response. He shrugged, and then began to speak in the microphone again. "Now, who wants to dance?"

A few mamodos, only one or two, walked up to the stage. They had never participated in a contest before, and they were also known for being one of the oddest mamodos around.

"I guess I'll dance a little."

"Yeah, me too!"

Seeing that more than one mamodo wanted to dance, a whole flock of others came up to the stage, screaming happily; all of them crying out things such as "I want to dance!" or "Where do I sign up?"

The mamodo king grinned happily to himself. Well, what do you know, the plan worked after all. Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows produced by a building and a tree, a sinister being peeked through the shadows and glared at the scene.

"What the hell is he doing throwing a dance contest? That's for those pathetic humans." The figure, known as Zophise, shook his head. He was known as a he, but for some mamodos (the ones that liked to pick on others no matter how strong or evil they were and didn't care what the consequences were) liked to call Zophise a "she". Mainly because Zophise sounded like a girl, looked like a girl, dressed like a girl… had a lot of characteristics like a girl… you get the idea.

Normally, Zophise would be planning something evil right about now, but he had decided that he'd be on vacation for a while and was taking a break from plotting evil schemes. Shocking, yes, but for now Zophise was rather bored and all it seemed like he was doing nowadays was plotting evil things, so he took a break off of it, enjoying the 'peace' that would rarely occur in the town. What? With Zatch Bell as king, there was hardly any peace at all!

But back to Zatch, he already had two mamodos dancing on the arena. Strange music was playing, that of which had no rhythm, and was probably created by a being that had no idea how to create music.

The mamodos on the stage were dancing to the music nonetheless, if you'd call it dancing. The female mamodo that was up twisted her legs around in odd positions that didn't seem possible until she twisted them like that, and was spinning around in circles. Her dancing was horrible, and Zatch was having second thoughts of throwing the contest as he watched her. And then he turned his head around to see the male that was dancing.

His was just as bad, if not, worse. You couldn't even _describe_ what he was doing. It was just that bad!

The dancing lasted for a while, and apparently the music didn't have an ending point. And… who was the one who created the song, anyways? Didn't they know how to end it? Or was it just a broken record?

Eventually Zatch had to call off the round, and he gave the scores of the two contestants (who weren't very happy about their scores, but they got over it). They soon walked up, and only one mamodo walked up onto the stage.

"I'm ready to dance!" he cried. The mamodo, known as Fein, looked around with an evil grin. If he couldn't become king, he could become the king of dancers! It was his greatest plan yet! He could beat anybody with his skills! He'd use his speed and agility to win… "Bring it on! I can beat anybody!" he cried.

Zatch Bell squinted his eyes and stared at Fein. He looked sort of familiar… but he couldn't place his finger on it. Had he met this mamodo before…? Oh well.

And as the mamodos before Fein (besides Zatch) looked up at Fein, they all thought to themselves. They weren't going to dance against him. He wasn't even worth their time.

As everyone stared up at Fein, Brago happened to be walking by. The mamodo crowd he was in backed up as the dark mamodo walked through. Everyone seemed to give him space, for the fear of having to face his wrath if they ever annoyed him too much.

Zatch, now spotting Brago, gave a hearty laugh and hopped over to him. The dark mamodo stopped walking as the little imp walked up in front of him.

"Hi, Brago!" Zatch said cheerfully. "D'you wanna dance? I'm throwing a contest; I bet you could beat… whoever that other guy is."

Brago narrowed his eyes and gave a scowl. "I don't dance." he said with annoyance in his voice. He made to walk off, but Zatch kept hopping in his way.

"Come on, Brago! I bet you've never tried!"

"And I don't plan on ever trying."

"Please try? I'm sure you'll have fun."

"I don't do _fun_, either."

"Have you ever tried to have fun?"

"No."

"Then I guess you're _weak_ in the skill of having fun." Zatch grinned to himself. He knew Brago hated being called weak, and he couldn't wait to see the dark mamodo's reaction.

Brago stared down intently at the lightning mamodo. If he weren't king, he would have strangled him by now… but unfortunately he was, so he couldn't hurt him.

"I'm. Not. Weak." he said bitterly.

"Then prove it!"

All the other mamodos around watched as the two continued to bicker. They never dared to bother Brago, but apparently their king had other plans.

Brago said nothing as the lightning mamodo grinned up at him mischievously. Now why had he gone in and said that? Foolish little…

He cursed under his breath, and he looked around at the large crowd watching him. Why oh why did they have to stare so intently like that? It was getting really annoying really fast…

"Is Brago going to ignore the challenge?" Zatch continued to coax the dark mamodo to compete in the contest. "C'mon, you know you want to."

'No I don't want to' was what Brago would have said, but for some reason he felt like he lost his voice. Meanwhile, in the background, Fein was calling out to the two.

"Hey, is Brago going to cower and ignore the challenge? Is he weak or is he a coward? I want to dance!"

At this comment, the dark mamodo's ruby red orbs disappeared into the depths of his cloudy eyes, and he jerked his head to stare at Fein. "You're on!" he yelled. Zatch gave a gleeful laugh and ran up to the stage to grab the microphone.

"Your attention mamodos of all ages! We now have a great competition to be held right here and now! Brago verses… whoever this guy is." said the king through the microphone.

"I have a name you know." Fein said irritably. He glared at Zatch.

"Sure you do. Just like the Vulcan 300! Now, let's get on with the competition!"

As Brago made his way up to the arena, the crowd parted to make a path for him. They watched as he climbed up on the stage and faced Fein.

"Looks like Brago the all mighty isn't a coward after all." taunted Fein.

"Shut the hell up. I want to get this over with." Brago snapped back. He cursed under his breath again and glared at Zatch. "You're going to pay for this, you know that."

The lightning mamodo just waved his hand in a flippant gesture. "Yes, yes, very nice. Now, let's get this contest going!"

The blonde haired mamodo then started the music again, this time it had a better beat and sound to it. Fein began to dance and he wasn't too bad, either. He would spin around at the right cue of the beat, and do other crazy stuff. Meanwhile, Brago had his own strange way of dancing. Apparently he had picked up the form of 'break-dancing' from the human world, and was now doing just that. All the mamodos stared at the two opposing mamodos as they danced their best.

Zatch began to drool a little as he gawked at the scene. Was… was Brago_ really _dancing! Where's a camera when you need one?

The music began to play harder, and the two began to dance harder. Eventually, Fein felt himself wearing out a little, but it looked as if Brago wasn't even wearing out at all! And, sooner than he knew it, Fein tripped on his funny shaped shoes and landed on the stage face-first. Leaving Brago as the winner.

Zatch then hopped up and let out a laugh. "And we have a winner!" he cried. But before he could even run up to the dark mamodo and congratulate him, Brago had completely disappeared.

So the lightning mamodo stood there, confused. Where had he gone? Didn't he want to know his prize? Oh well. There's always next time he could award him!

Fein, a little dizzy from tripping on his shoe, sat up and let out a sob. "But I'm supposed to be the king of dancing! It's not fair I tell you! Not fair!"

"Who said life was fair? And besides, Zatch is the real king!" said Tia, who was still hanging around. She thought it amusing to see Brago dance; luckily she had a camera with her and managed to take a snapshot. She ran up onto the stage and stared down at Fein. "Why don't you just stop complaining already? If you want to dance, then take that silly little thing around your neck and wear it as a tutu!" At this comment, Tia thwacked Fein on the head and walked away.

Zatch Bell smiled to himself again. This was the greatest idea ever! He even got to see something that most mamodos (or anybody, really) wouldn't be able to see! What a day!

He began to dance to the music himself as a different song played, and everyone else began to dance as well (except for Fein, he was too busy moping to himself). And everybody had a good time for the rest of the day as they danced to the music.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A figure was seen in the forest of the town. It was Brago, and he was hitting his head against a tree.

"Why o why did I compete in that stupid competition?" Brago kept asking himself the same thing over and over again. "Why?"

Now he had finally felt embarrassed about it all. But he wanted to prove to that weakling, Fein, that he himself was not weak and was certainly not a coward. But why did he have to _dance_? Oh he was in for it now. He'd be in for hell the next day…

* * *

_-Looks around-_

_Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. It was just a little something that popped up in my head... eh... well, hope you liked it!_

_Brago: Why did you have Zatch throw a DANCE CONTEST!_

_Me: Ask Zatch._

_Brago: -to Zatch- Why did you?_

_Zatch: Don't ask me. Ask Twi._

_Brago: Just leave me alone for once, will you?_

_Me: Maybe later. But for now, I have to respond to my reviewers!_

_**PsychicLunar: **Pointless and random things can be really hilarious at times, only if they're good though. I don't like reading things that are too pointless, or if they're just really bad. But, glad you like it! Yes, writing makes the world go round... and so does darkchocolate... XD_

_**Enula: **So, which peek-a-boo monster did you see? I sort of had two in the last chapter (For Kanchome, it was Zatch and for Zatch it was Brago). Haha... no, it's not that sad that just the mere mention of Brago makes you happy. OK, maybe it is, but it's the same for me... :-) Brago: Leave me alone. Me: No! You're too cool! Brago: -glares- Me: Ha, well, anyways, glad you like it!_

_**Sevetenks the Ultimate F: **Well, here's the next chapter. And, please do remember that I have not seen the real version of the show (Konjiki no Gash Bell). I've only seen Zatch Bell. I would like to see the Japanese verison, but... yeah... I don't think I'd be able to find it... -sob-_

_**StaticShock28: **No, there's not really a plot to this. I'm just making pointless random stuff..._

_Well, I'm glad you peoples like the story so far! Even if its pointless and random, but that's whats making it funny._

_Brago: You mean humiliating me is funny?_

_Me: Hey, you're the one who chose to dance, not me._

_Brago: ..._

_Me: HA! Cat got your tongue?_

_Brago: What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_Me: It's an old saying, really..._

_Brago: -mumbles- an old human saying..._

_Me: What's that?_

_Brago: Nothing._

_Ah, well... hope you all liked this random/pointless/weird chapter i put up! I'm logging out now!_

_Brago: Yeah, logging out so you can think of more ways to torture me..._

_Me: Just shut up already, will you? Go hug Sherry or something._

_Brago: -eye twitches- What. Did. You. Say.?_

_Me: Nothing. Heheheh... now for real I'm logging out. Bye!_


	4. Pick up the Pace

_Terribly sorry for the long wait, everybody! But i had a seriously big case of writers block with this story! Still kinda have it too, but i managed to type up this chapter today! Hope it's alright, but if it's not then blame the horrid writer's block that took its hold on me!_

_I know that sounded corny... -. -. ANYWAY, enjoy this long awaited chapter, everyone! Sorry for any OOCness but i did my best at the characters, trying to make it funny y'know. n.n'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell nor anything related to it unless it's an OC, but there aren't really any in this story so ignore my babbling and just accept the fact that this isn't mine._

_NOTE: Oh, and i really must say thank you to Zeno Bell for helpling me with planning this chapter. If you like it, it's all thanks to him! n.n_

**

* * *

**

Oh, the Joys of Being King!

**Chapter 4**

**Pick up the Pace**

Amidst the town of the demon world that the dance contest had been thrown in there stood the same towering arena in which the contest had taken place on. Zatch still hadn't taken it down, he knew how to make it appear by magic like he had done earlier as it had risen to the ground in just a matter of seconds... yet he couldn't figure out how to make it go away by magic. What was a demon king to do?

"Can't you just move it by hand?" asked Tia, who was standing beside the lightning demon. For quite some time now she had been trying to persuade the king to just hurry up and move the darn stadium, but he wouldn't listen.

"I wanna know how to make it go away!" explained Zatch for the millionth time that hour. He ran around the side and stared at it in an angle, even putting his chin in his palm while his other hand supported his arm. "But I don't know what to do."

Tia sighed. This really wasn't working...

"Zatch, can't you just decide already?"

"No..."

"Oh, come on!"

"I can't, really!" Zatch turned to look at the melon head innocently with his amber eyes. "Maybe if Kiyo was here he'd know how to move it and--"

"ZATCH!" Tia thwacked the King on the head with her curled up fist, her face turned into a frown. "You can't just go to the human world to get Kiyo to solve this stupid problem; he wouldn't know what to do. Besides, it's just a stadium! Why can't you make it appear by magic to... to... to wherever it is you'll put it! Is _that_ hard enough?"

There was a pause and, as the other demon stood back up after being knocked over, his eyes lit up like jewels. "That's a great idea, Tia! You're a genius!"

The girl flushed and crossed her arms. "Whatever, now are you going to move it or not?"

Zatch shrugged. "I dunno... I'd still like to make it disappear instead of redirecting its location."

Turning even redder than her hair, Tia screamed in frustration and slightly pulled on her hair and almost immediately started talking to herself about how idiotic he was being. Zatch merely gave her a curious look before shrugging and trying to think of a way to make the stadium disappear. Poor Tia...

"Hn, you're all a bunch of idiotic fools."

Tia and Zatch Bell both stopped what they were doing when that eerie familiar voice rung through their ears, breaking their concentration. Turning around, their gaze was fixed upon a pair of purple eyes with white steaks swirling through the orbs. Tia growled and clenched her fists while Zatch stared there with a blank look on his face.

"What are you doing here, Zeon?" spat Tia furiously, restraining herself from saying anything else. She didn't stand a chance against _this_ character. Zatch was the only one who could beat him... If anything happened she'd leave the work to him and help out as much as she could.

With a cross scowl, Zeon turned to look at the girl in the eye. "Mind your own damn business, weakling," he said and then averted his gaze to the king, saying no more.

Zatch frowned. "You're not here to start a fight, are you?"

"Hn, not this time, _Zatch_..."

Zatch frowned, and then his eyes lit up. "So... can you leave now?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"I don't have to listen to your commands, you know. I'll leave when I want to."

"Well I want you to leave!" said Zatch pouting. "I was having a nice conversation with Tia, thank you!"

Zeon scoffed as he rolled his eyes, frowning even more. "You're a waste of time. I don't have to beat you today!"

Pausing, Tia stared from Zatch to Zeon, her mouth slightly agape. With yet another frown she stomped over to the white look alike of her best friend before saying, "You can't do that! He's the King--you're not!"

If it was possible for Zeon to scowl any deeper than he already was, then... he did it alright, you would just have to pay attention _very_ closely...

He turned around with one last glare at the two and said. "Whatever. You two morons go and do whatever the hell it is you do. I'm leaving." With that, he disappeared with a swish of his pure white cloak, vanishing from their sight.

With an angry growl Tia twirled around to face the blonde demon behind her. "Zatch, you really need to do something about him! He..." Before she continued what she was saying, however, she stopped and stared. "Zatch... are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Zatch turned around. He had gone back to the dance arena, probably trying to figure out how to move it again. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Growling even more, Tia threw her hands up in the air with an aggravated growl. "I give up!" she said. "Just... ARGH!"

"Tia, what's wrong?" Faster than lighting it seemed that Zatch was at her side, staring at her perplexed. "Are you stressing? Is there anything I can do? Do you need yellowtail?"

She glared and shook her head after sighing. "No... it's just..."

"Just what?"

Staring at him silently, Tia just shook her red head once more. "Zatch... I'm going to be blunt with you. You need to start picking up the pace in becoming a better king!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not doing too much to help out our world," said Tia. It was then she pointed to the stadium before them. "I mean, look at this. How is throwing a dance contest going to help anybody? Sure, it was fun while it lasted but..."

"But...?"

"You're never in the castle, I've heard you missed a lot of meetings already, and you're always out frolicking in the forest near the river!" Tia blinked and continued. "That's not exactly what a king should do."

"Hmm... But the castle is hot! The meetings are boring!" began Zatch, throwing his hands behind his head. "And the forest is fun, plus the river has lots of yellowtail! Tia... are you alright?" He stared as Tia put her face in her hands.

"Oh, you're hopeless!"

"Wha--"

"Just do something to become a better king!" shouted Tia before the blonde could continue. He blinked and then sighed.

"But... What should I do?"

"You're the king, you decide!"

"Uh... OK... But I need some help."

"GRAH!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Birds were singing on the edge of the forest and the sky was slowly turning and resembling more of dusk. Afternoon was getting on and night would befall the world in just a few hours, although there was still plenty of light left.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere, and was soon revealed to be Zeon. He turned and frowned, only his expression soon turned more into a smirk when he saw a certain someone standing by a tree, whacking his head against the trunk of it.

The demon walked up to the other with his devilish smirk on his face and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Brago."

Brago stopped banging his head against the tree and turned with a rigid icy stare in Zeon's direction. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Zeon's gaze averted to look at the top of Brago's forehead. There was a nasty gash forming there, blood was even trickling down the side of his face... How long had he been hitting himself against the tree?

"Nothing," Brago spat before turning back around, whamming his head into the bark of the tree once more.

Zeon sighed with a bored tone and crossed his arms, watching uninterestedly as the demon continued to hit his head against the tree, again and again and again and again and again and...

"Is that all you've been doing since that damn contest?" inquired Zeon, still rather bored. Why was he just standing there talking to this demon? They weren't friends, so why was he taking a sudden interest in what somebody else besides him was doing?

Brago was silent, but he did manage to stop his head from coming in contact with the tree a few more times before he gently sat it against the trunk and then stared at the ground. "Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you asking me this?"

"Because I can," snapped Zeon before he unfolded his arms and clutched his fists tightly together. He then relaxed and turned away. "I just had a little talk with Zatch and his stupid girlfriend..."

Brago was silent.

"The idiot is still trying to figure out how to move that stadium..."

Again, Brago was still silent.

"He can't figure it out. He's such pathetic fool..."

"Do you think I really _care_?" Brago turned to look at the shorter demon. "I'm not the one who is constantly out for revenge. What exactly did he do to you anyway?"

Zeon's eyebrows burrowed into a frown. "That's none of your business," he said coldly. His lips then turned upwards into a smirk. "But at least I have the decency to actually try and do something about him. Unlike you, who just sits around moping all the time because you lost in the war."

"You lost too. And I do not mope."

Zeon frowned. "Shut up, I could beat you whenever I wanted to, but I don't. You should appreciate that."

"There's not a single thing you can do that would make me feel grateful. I'm not lowering myself down to your desired levels," said Brago angrily before he leaned his back against the tree, folding his arms.

Opening his mouth to say something, Zeon paused and then glared in Brago's direction. "You don't know anything." He gave him one last glare before adding, "Well, you don't have to lower yourself down to how I want. You already did, that dance contest is for idiots only, and you sure as hell must be an idiot if you danced with those fools."

Brago's eyes narrowed, now making them like clouded slits seen on his ashen face. He stood up, clenched his fists and then growled before he stormed off without saying a word.

Zeon chuckled mirthlessly before he turned around and headed into a different direction of the woods. At least he proved his point to him that big, stuck up fool...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tia stared with a bemused look on her face as she stood next to the demon king. They were back at his castle, the stadium clearly seen in the front yard. She didn't know what was going through Zatch's mind, but he sure seemed awfully happy...

"I don't think I'll ever know how you came up with that idea... And I still don't know," said Tia as she stared at Zatch with a blank look. "How did you finally move that stadium again without your hands...?"

"Magic!"

"Eheh, I think even I could figure that out," Tia sighed. Oh well. That was Zatch Bell for you. Somehow he came up with a solution to his plan after a few hours of thinking, and now it was around night... But wait, wouldn't that be the same thing as what hers was but worded differently? He did move it by magic to a different location, although...

She shook her head. If she continued to try and understand Zatch any further then she'd have a serious migraine later on. That was it for one day.

"Hey, Tia..." Zatch looked over in the other's direction, his happy look still seen on his face.

"What?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier," began the blonde, "You know, about becoming a better king?" Tia nodded her head, wondering what he was getting to. "Well, I think I've come up with a good idea to do better at my job!" he exclaimed and the other blinked.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Zatch turned around, his eyes glittering with excitement. "It's the best idea ever, Tia! It really is!"

"Yeah?" Tia hadn't been this anxious in a long while. Whatever it was he was talking about, it must be big! "Well what is it, Zatch?"

Sucking in a deep breath, the King laughed before replying. "It's a new law that everyone must follow! All the demons must be nice to each other here on out, otherwise there'll be consequences!"

Tia stared with a horrified look, her mouth agape.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

_Yeah... Ze long awaited chapter has now been completed! I dunno how long it'll take for me to do the next one, but... **PLEASE** submit any ideas you may have! It really helps and makes it easier to do the next chapter. You don't have to, but i'd be very appreciative if you did! Thanks!_


End file.
